


useless envy

by whataprettygarden



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliche, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, for petty reasons, if you havent realized theyre my ult ship, istg, its just jaywon kissing, its very cute I promise, jay gets upset, jungwon is too affectionate, there arent enough fics in the jaywon tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataprettygarden/pseuds/whataprettygarden
Summary: maybe the one thing jay failed to realize when he asked jungwon to date him was that he was a little too affectionate with everyone else.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	useless envy

**Author's Note:**

> i am an absolute sucker for jaywon and there aren't enough fics in their tags !! so yes here is my contribution. this is based off enhypen's vlive on 5th november. i apologize for this being incredibly cliche and generic, but I hope you enjoy it !! don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed hehe. follow me on twitter @/fairienhypen if you want !!

Jay knew that it was dumb to blame Jungwon. It was dumb to feel the way he did right now, but he couldn’t help it. 

But then again, maybe he could blame him. He’d been courting him for the past month now, secretly of course. Only the other members and the staff knew about it. He loved Jungwon so much, every single thing about him. His smile brightened his day, his and he was just the cutest, sweetest little marshmallow he’d ever seen. No wonder Jay had fallen so hard for him. Jungwon was perfect, he’d thought so ever since he met him. 

But there was just one thing he forgot to take in mind when he asked Jungwon out to be with him. 

He’s affectionate. 

Now, all the members are affectionate. That goes without saying. Even Jay was affectionate with everyone. But Jungwon is different, Jungwon gets really touchy to the point where Jay gets a little upset about it. He felt petty for feeling that way about Jungwon’s affections towards others, but he couldn’t help but get that feeling that the only person who should be able to get that close to Jungwon was him. 

He always tries to brush it off. He knows Jungwon doesn’t mean any harm, doesn’t mean to make him jealous, or anything like that. Jungwon is just really loving and affectionate ; it’s how he shows he cares. 

But this time, it was different. Jungwon got a little too close to Ni-Ki. He hugged him from behind (which at first didn’t phase him too much, since they all do that on a daily basis), but then Jungwon took it an extra step further and kissed him. It was only on the ear, but it was still a kiss. Jay’s first, not thought out, action was to grab Ni-Ki gently, and seat him further and further away from Jungwon as it was possible. He tried to make it as subtle as possible, while never letting his stare leave Jungwon. 

He didn’t know if his stare was trying to let Jungwon know telepathically that it made him upset, but he knew it was definitely really petty of him to think that way. Still, he felt like Jungwon shouldn’t have kissed Ni-Ki when he was literally sitting right there. Especially since Jungwon knew how easily upset Jay could get at times. 

He felt a little less upset later during capture time, when Jungwon went behind him and clung onto him while posing cutely for the camera. He wanted to think of it as an apology, but all of that upsetness came back again when they turned off the cameras and Jungwon got all touchy with Ni-Ki again. 

“Ah, why did you even kiss me? We were live!” Ni-Ki laughed, playfully trying to shrug Jungwon off his shoulders. 

“Because I wanted to, is that so much of a problem?” Jungwon said, unbothered, and unaware. 

“I don’t think your boyfriend liked it,” Heeseung told him, meaning to tease him, but it came out sounding a bit serious because Jay looked genuinely upset.

Jungwon noticed that too. Jay tried not to keep any eye contact with Jungwon for the rest of the day, and ignored him and all his attempts at affection. What Jay was doing was incredibly immature, he was aware. But he couldn’t help it, he was a little upset that Jungwon would carry on with it even after the livestream ended. 

“Zzay hyunggg~don’t ignore me, you know i didn’t mean to make you upset! Just got a little carried away, don’t be maddd!! ” Jungwon played up his cuteness, trying to win Jay back during the car ride home. 

“....okay.”

“Okay? That’s it? You’ve never resisted Jungwon’s aegyo before, Jay,” Sunghoon said in surprise at Jay’s shockingly cold reaction. 

Jay stayed silent, scooting a little further away from Jungwon.

═══*.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══

Jay sat on his bed, playing his chill playlist out loud while reading a captivating book. But to be honest, he wasn’t completely focused on it. He felt bad about ignoring Jungwon, and he felt bad about not speaking to him when he was trying to apologize. But he also kept thinking about him kissing Ni-Ki on VLive, and then he got all upset again. 

“Okay hyung, you’ve never been this mad at me before. Please talk to me,” Jungwon said with a cute pout that had Jay melting. But he kept his composure. He tapped the spot of the bed in front of him, and Jungwon took a seat. 

When Jay put down his book, he finally took a glimpse at Jungwon. His eyes were filled with sadness, his cheeks puffy, and his lips curved in a small frown. His heart instantly softened, and his gaze changed. He really couldn’t resist Jungwon. 

“I’m sorry Wonie, I overreacted. I got upset because you kissed Ni-ki, but I shouldn’t have acted that way because you’re always that affectionate with everyone.”

“I’m sorry, you had every right to feel that way. I should know when to not cross the line,” Jungwon apologized, getting closer to Jay, and letting the older grasp his hand gently. “I should have been more considerate.”

“It’s okay Wonie, I shouldn’t have been so sensitive either,” Jay apologized, rubbing Jungwon’s hand with his thumb. 

“I want to make it up to you,” Jungwon said, in a tone that made Jay’s hopeful heart beat a little bit faster. He was caught by surprise, when Jungwon got up, only to straddle his lap. The younger boy wrapped his arms around his neck, and adjusted himself into a comfortable position. 

“What do you have planned, Yang Jungwon?” Jay chuckled, throwing his arms around Jungwon’s waist, and holding him ever so lovingly. 

“Since you were mad that I kissed Ni-Ki, I’ll kiss you to make it up to you,” said Jungwon, before pressing his lips against Jay’s softly. 

Jay responded instantly to Jungwon’s kiss, relishing in the perfect way they molded together. He pressed Jungwon closer to his chest; he felt warm in his arms. His heart raced as he felt Jungwon smile against his lips, and his soft giggle filled his ears. Jay kissed him back a little harder, loving the reactions he managed to pull from his sweetheart. 

When Jungwon finally pulled away, Jay’s heart fluttered at the sight of him. His cheeks were flushed a light red, and his lips were puffed up. His hair was a little messy too. God, he was so irresistible. 

But Jay wasn’t done yet. He hadn’t had enough of his baby yet. Somehow, Jungwon didn’t know how but he managed, he had the younger boy lying on the bed right under him, staring up with a shocked look. Still, Jungwon wrapped himself around the older, who kissed him right away. 

He pressed themselves impossibly close to one another, and kissed until they were tired. Until the only thing they saw or felt was each other. 

When they pulled away, they stared at each other in silence. Jungwon laughed quietly, and the sight made Jay caress his face. He pushed the hair away from his face endearingly, pressing one last kiss to his lips. 

“I could never stay mad at you Wonie, I just can’t help but get jealous when I see you with other guys. You’re an incredibly irresistible and desirable boy,” Jay said. Jungwon got embarrassed and pushed him away softly. 

“I’ll try to be more mindful from now on,” Jungwon apologized once more. “Are you happy now?”

“I don’t think I would be happier with anyone else.”

═══*.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══

The other members looked on in awe, watching the couple being ridiculously cute. Weren't they fighting just an hour ago? Now they were cuddling on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, with Jungwon all comfy and cozy in Jay's arms. They would press kisses to each other's faces on occasion, giggling to themselves.

"You're so cute hyungie ~"

"Mm, not as cute as my baby Wonie!"

"Ah, don't say that...just kiss me againnnn"

"Your wish is my command, my love~"

"Yuck," Jake fake barfed, making the others laugh. "if they get any sweeter my teeth might fall out."

"It's insane how quickly they make up," Sunoo said, amused. 

"It wasn't really a fight anyway, Jay's just jealous easily," Sunghoon laughed, looking on at the couple. 

"Hey, I wouldn't blame him. I'd get pretty upset if my man was touching someone else like that," Ni-Ki said, sympathizing with Jay.

"Yeah, you get upset everytime Sunghoon gets touchy with Sunoo."

"Not true!"

"You literally shoot daggers from your eyes everytime I get close to him."

"When have I ever done that ?!"

"Aw, it's okay to admit that you love me Ni-Ki ~"

"Ooh, I think we have a new couple !!"

═══*.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══

  
  
  



End file.
